


他的队长

by Nolongerinwork (Anohitonobara)



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anohitonobara/pseuds/Nolongerinwork
Summary: 马龙的那件D&G是和孔令辉一起买的。这件事只有樊振东知道。





	他的队长

“不知道你们怎么想的，他明明和我一点都不像啊。”马龙笑嘻嘻地回复着相熟记者的问话，樊振东在旁边漫不经心地扫过来一眼。  
“他可比我当年厉害多了。”面对进一步的疑问，马龙随意地答复，温温吞吞的样子像在暗示问话人点到为止。樊振东从不远处收回眼神，有点走神地想起当年的某个阳光明媚的下午，马龙也是这样跟他说的。  
“咱俩真的一点都不像，”马龙笑嘻嘻地说着，樊振东逆着光有点看不清他的脸，但是他决定仔细去看，“我当年绝对不敢跟我队长说这句话。”  
当时樊振东点头表示同意，现在也不得不同意。其实在内心深处，他觉得马龙和谁都不像，或者说谁都不能够像马龙，他不能，皓哥不能，林高远不能，没有人能。  
或许你可以辩解说这世上没有谁和谁真的像，没有人能重复一个人走的路，但樊振东知道他不是这个意思。他是想说马龙非常特别。可能是因为他遇见马龙的时候还太年轻了，这一点上他不会反驳你，但他在潜意识里反驳这个说法。他不会因为晚几年遇到马龙就觉得他不够特别。说他有偏见好了，他并不那么在乎。  
但是他记得马龙说这句话的那个下午，那天天气非常好，他和马龙以及孔令辉去D&G专卖店买衣服。请相信当天的情景就像这句话听起来那样不合时宜又奇怪地合理。  
樊振东本人对D&G的衣服并不感冒，所以他决定跟在马龙和孔令辉身边做个随行队员，因为不说话和稍远的距离而存在感稀薄，又不会显得两个人逛服装店太令人侧目。作为整个团队里最小的那个，他已经过于习惯这个角色了，这与成绩是否耀眼无关，因为成绩是自己的事情，在团队里他们更注重交流。  
孔令辉对他来讲并不是个陌生的形象，他出生后的第一个奥运会这个男人用他的球技和面容席卷了全国少女的心，后来打球的人没有人不知道孔令辉，没有人不崇拜孔令辉。或者说几乎没有人，比如樊振东本人的偶像是王皓。但这也不是个熟悉的形象，至少和马龙比起来，孔令辉更像一个指导员而不是一位老大哥，况且按年纪来看作为他的大哥孔令辉是有点老了。这就能解释为什么在马龙和孔令辉买衣服的时候樊振东站得比平时要远一些。别误会他，并不是孔令辉不够友好，只是他觉得现在这个情形他站得远一些更有助于缓解气氛。  
他有没有提过马龙的偶像是孔令辉？是的，世纪奥运会的时候马龙正好12岁，是个适合拥有偶像的好时候。更何况很少有人能够优秀到最终可以在国家一队见到自己的偶像，让偶像成为队长，甚至和偶像配过双打。要知道樊振东都没有和王皓配过双打呢。  
他们溜达到标着当季限量款的架子旁边，店员热情地看着他们，孔令辉拿起来那件T恤，“这件还可以吧。”樊振东看着马龙在旁边点点头，“嗯还行，要不来这件？”  
“我来个黑的吧，显瘦点。”孔令辉笑着抽出一件黑色的，马龙眨着眼睛抓出一件同款的白色，“那我来个白的吧。”“臭小子就知道显摆。”“嘻嘻嘻不敢不敢。”  
樊振东的电话突然响了起来，他抽出来一看，是张继科。他忙不迭地接通，“喂，科哥是我。”  
“你跟龙和孔指出去买东西了啊。”樊振东抬头看了一眼，被提到的两人正并肩往更衣室走，他嗯了一声，“对，在D&G呢。”  
“哦，那你跟龙说一声替我也买一件。”樊振东眨了眨眼睛，“那哥你要哪件？”“马龙同款就行，那个什么刘指叫我了先挂了啊。”“诶好。”  
樊振东挂了电话，想了想走到更衣室门口等着。过一会孔令辉先出来了，看他站在那就笑呵呵地问，“胖，你看这件咋样。”“挺好看的挺好看的。”樊振东忙不迭地点头，孔令辉噗嗤一声笑出来，“行我信你的眼光。”回到更衣室换回自己的衣服。马龙也出来了，对着镜子看了两眼，也回头问樊振东的意见，樊振东这回仔细看了两眼，慎重地回答，“挺好的。”于是马龙眼角染上点笑意，也回去把衣服换下来。  
等俩人都出来，马龙随意地问了一句，“辉哥，就这件了呗？”“对对对，咱结吧？”樊振东见缝插针地插进来一句，“龙队，科哥说让你给他带一件。”  
马龙似乎有点懵，愣了一秒才接话，“他说要哪件了没有？”  
“他说要你同款就行了。”马龙的表情空白了两秒，随后抿着嘴点点头，“好我知道了。”  
说罢他健步如飞地跑回衣架旁边，抽了一件大小合适的白色T恤回来，笑眯眯说了句“辉哥咱结账吧”，就跟孔令辉结账去了。在柜员叠衣服的时候樊振东瞄了一眼马龙新拿的那件T恤，说是同款也可以，只不过跟他自己和孔令辉的都不是一个图案，顶多算同系列的。  
樊振东在心里有点明白也有点不明白，但是决定假装没看见这点小不同。


End file.
